


What's a Soulmate

by Pennstram



Series: Omega verse [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, Possessive Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), this is just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: “A soulmate is your other half. The one who will make you whole. Your soulmate will be the one to settle any unrest inside yourself.” Merlin’s eyes gleamed in the dying firelight. “They’ll be your best friend. Your greatest happiness.”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Omega verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897339
Comments: 17
Kudos: 664





	What's a Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on the next chapter of Paper Dragons... It's just taking me a while to work with my Merlin muse. I gotta stop and counter the angst with some fluff. 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading, comments give me life and inspiration to keep writing!

It started as a simple question. One she knew was coming from the moment Merlin learned to talk. “Wass a soulmae?” Hunith paused where she was chopping up potatoes. Sending a confused look to her small son staring up at her with wide blue eyes. Setting the knife down she crouched beside him and smiled softly. 

“A soulmate?” He nodded enthusiastically and she could only smile and run a hand over his messy head. “A soulmate is your other half. The one who will make you whole. Your soulmate will be the one to settle any unrest inside yourself.” Merlin’s eyes gleamed in the dying firelight. “They’ll be your best friend. Your greatest happiness.” 

Merlin had a dazed far away look on his face for the rest of the evening. Hunith wondered if the three year old even understood what she tried to explain earlier. The longing look he sent out the window made her think that maybe, just maybe he did.  
————

“How will I know when I find them?”

They were bringing buckets of water up from the river for the hogs when the second question came up. It gave Hunith pause and the seven year old nearly barreled her over. He flashed her a sheepish smile as they readjusted their holds on the pails. “Find who? Your soulmate?” 

Merlin nodded jerkily, his ears flushing bright red in embarrassment. Hunith thought about it for a long moment, then sent her son a sidelong glance. “You’ll just know. There’ll be a pull between you. An instinctual need to be together. It will feel like the morning sun on a hot summer day. Like the warmth of a hot meal in the dead of winter.” 

Beside her Merlin grew quiet, a small frown took over his features. “You’ll know right away?” The way he asked, in an almost disheartened whisper, made her chest ache. He was something special, that much she knew for a fact. It made it that much harder to keep it together.

“You will when you present, it’ll be like a bow string snapping back into place. You’ll know the second your alpha touches you.” She chose her words carefully. She knew it was wrong to assume what secondary Merlin was but in some way she knew. It was easier for him to understand if she was direct with it now. To get him used to the idea. 

For his part Merlin merely scowled at the ground. He still had six years to go before then. “Would I know before that though?” He pushed open the gate with his hip and let his mother pass before following. Hunith sat the buckets she was carrying down beside the trough and glanced over at him. The nervous flicker made her purse her lips. 

“You would still feel the pull, though it is unheard of for children to recognize it.” She studied him as he dumped the buckets one by one. “Why do you want to know about this all of a sudden, love?” His feet shuffled the straw around as he dug into the ground. The boy looked at her almost sadly and Hunith let her heart fill with sympathy. She knew that look. Her heart broke with that look. 

Her small, wonderfully special boy. He was growing into something she knew would break hearts one day. Her hand ran down the length of his arm and she gave him a gentle smile as she held onto his hand. “You are young, my love, don’t worry about such things right now.” 

Merlin nodded lightly as he leaned into his mother, his head pillowed against the shawl wrapped around her stomach. “D’ you really think ‘m gonna be a omega?” He mumbled helplessly into the fabric. With a soft sigh Hunith ran her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. It was answer enough.  
———

“Will your soulmate always be your opposite?”

The question was breathed into the still night air and she wasn’t sure he was even asking her. Hunith felt the need to answer anyway. “Not necessarily.” She hummed, “They will complete you though. Fill all the little holes in your being. It’s not always so perfectly split. You’ll be able to feel it better than I was able to though, your senses will know instantly.”

Merlin made a small hum from the floor to signal he heard. Heard and understood. Omegas, after all, felt bond lines more acutely than betas and alphas. Sure, he hadn’t matured to the point of presenting yet, but they both stopped pretending. Merlin could feel it in his heart. He thought maybe it was because his alpha was already matured.

Hunith wondered sadly at the hopeful sound in his voice.  
————

Merlin came crashing through the door around midday the next day. Tears streaming down his red blotchy face. Hunith took one look before he flung his arms around her and cried. “It isn’t him. It isn’t him.” Was sobbed into her shoulder.

Her heart broke all over again.

She found out later that night Will was a beta.  
————

The overwhelming scent of honeysuckle and sweetgrass flooded their small hut the morning of Merlin’s thirteenth birthday. Hunith smiled softly as he sat up and stared at the wall in confusion, bright blue eyes seeing but not. “Happy birthday, my sweet boy.” She said gently, handing him a bowl of porridge as she sat beside him on the bed. 

“Smells weird.” He muttered. Hunith tsked with a small laugh as his eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. “Not the food, that smells wonderful, mum. I mean…” He trailed off with a small shrug. “Everything smells different. You smell different.” Merlin frowned down at himself and his brows furrowed, “ _I_ smell weird.” 

She gave a slight nod and sighed, “Things will be different and overwhelming for a while until your senses get sorted out.” She reached a hand up to brush the fringe off of his forehead. “We knew this day was coming.” He didn’t say anything as he pushed his spoon around the bowl. Hunith sighed again and let her hand drop to her lap. No one wanted to find out they were an omega. 

Finally Merlin looked up, lip quivering slightly, “I’m going to have to hide it aren’t I?” They both knew it. From the first moment she suspected, Hunith realized her son would have to hide so much more than just the magic he was born with. “Pretend I’m a beta but for how long?” He asked in frustration. “Until I find them? What if they don’t want me because I’m a--” An unhappy whine cut himself off. “What if I never find them?”

“You will, Merlin.” Hunith pulled Merlin to her chest and kissed his forehead. “You will and then everything will fit into place.”  
\-------

“What the fuck is that smell.” Merlin froze where he was picking up firewood, his eyes widened in fear as Will sniffed at the air. He shrugged and muttered he didn’t smell anything but the alpha, Daniel, who first spoke narrowed his eyes. His lips parted slightly as he inhaled deeply. Merlin felt his blood run cold as he straightened up stiffly. He was painfully aware of the blood pounding in his ears. 

His movement however made Daniel’s eyes hone in on him with a sharp snap. There was a strange glint to his eyes as his mouth twisted into a vicious smile. “Omega.” Merlin started to back away with wide eyes. He knew fear was souring his scent. Knew it was strong enough that the mask he drank wouldn’t hide it. Will looked at him in confusion before he blinked rapidly, the smell no doubt finally strong enough for him to detect. 

Without a second thought Merlin turned tail and ran. “Mother!” He cried desperately the second he slammed their door shut. He was panting heavily and his limbs were starting to ache. The heat in the house was stifling as he sunk to the floor. His vision was swimming at the edges and his head was pounding. “Mother!” He gasped, pressing his forehead against his knees as he pressed his hands against his head. 

Hunith was at his side in the next moment, gently shushing him as she ran tentative hands over him. “It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” A pained whimper answered her as Merlin tried to fold himself smaller. “This is normal, sweetie. We’ve talked about this before, do you remember? You’re going into your first real heat. It will be stronger than your flashes from before.” He nodded as another whine slipped out. Everything hurt. His skin felt too tight. His body too warm. The smells around the house were much too sharp. “Let's get you to bed. It’ll be cool and dark.”

The seventeen year old let his mother pull him to his feet and stumbled after her as she gently maneuvered him toward her bed hidden behind a thick curtain. Once he’d climbed in and curled up on his side, hands still gripping his head, Hunith draped a light quilt over his shoulders. The sickly sweet honeysuckle permeated the air around them, and she bit her lip sadly. Her poor sweet boy. “They smelled me.” Merlin whined, voice thick with tears. 

She knew this day would come. Turning away she gripped the curtain and whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks, “Sleep now, baby. Sleep now.”  
\-------

Three days later Merlin set off into the forest, pack on his back, letter to Camelot’s court Physician stowed safely on top. Hunith watched him leave, a wistful look on her face. She hoped he’d find his alpha in Camelot. 

She prayed his soulmate was kind.  
\-------

“Let this be a lesson to all. Magic is not welcome in this land.”

Merlin felt his stomach churn as the axe swung down on the man’s neck. He could taste the fear and desperation. The smell echoing in the people around him. He could feel the hatred oozing from the alpha King, even from the distance Merlin could smell the burnt leather like ash on his tongue.  
\-------

“Hunith’s son?” The old physician exclaimed, eyes widening as he took the paper Merlin offered up. Quickly reading over it his brows drew together and his lips pursed. Merlin didn’t know exactly what his mother had written, but he knew enough. “A magic omega?” Gaius asked, voice barely audible. Merlin nodded. “You must be careful, Merlin. Camelot is not kind to sorcerers.”

Merlin’s lip curled in disgust. “I noticed.” Gaius seemed to understand. “Mother said you’d be able to make me something to hide my scent?” It was posed as a question and Gaius nodded as he wandered over to a high shelf. Merlin assumed it was to retrieve said draught. He fiddled nervously with the end of one sleeve. “Will… will my alpha still be able to smell me?” That made Gaius freeze and slowly look over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised toward his hairline. 

“I am not entirely sure.” The old beta finally muttered, turning back to pull down a small vial of dark green liquid. “I want to say they will not,” Merlin seemed to deflate at that so Gaius pressed on, “but they’ll still know if they touch you. You’ll still know. You must be careful though.” He warned sternly. “Magic is banned in Camelot. It is not a secret that most male omega’s are sorcerers.” He handed the vial to Merlin and his expression softened. “Now, down you go.”

With a huff Merlin took it and, knowing it was better not to sniff it, downed it in one quick gulp. It was horrid. His mouth puckered and his tongue burned as he tried to make the taste go away by sheer force of will. “That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever tasted.” He grumbled finally, vial dropping to the table. Gaius gave him a sly grin.

“You will get used to it.” Merlin didn’t like that look. Didn’t like that tone of voice. Didn’t like that twinkle in his eye. “You’ll be taking it once a week.” 

Merlin suddenly hated Camelot with a burning passion.  
\-------

“Come on then! Move!” Merlin frowned as he watched the small servant buckle slightly under the weight of the target he was carrying. The boy, knight?, who had barked out the order was laughing as the knife he threw hit the heavy wood. The magic under his skin crawled in irritation at the sight. Wanting desperately to break free and help the servant. Merlin steadfastly held on to the belief that it was that reasoning that made him speak up, not the pull he felt toward the boy. 

“Hey now, that’s enough.” All eyes turned slowly toward him. The blond’s eyebrows rose as he looked Merlin over. There was something about those blue eyes that made him shiver, warning bells started going off as Merlin shoved the feeling aside. Somewhere past the noise he heard the boy, alpha his mind supplied unhelpfully, bark out an indignant ‘what.’ “You’ve had your fun, my friend.”

Honestly he should have turned away. He didn’t know why he felt the need to antagonize the man. The _alpha_. Clearly he had a death wish, because now he was striding toward Merlin, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Do I know you?” He growled out. The noise in Merlin’s ears was screaming ‘yes!’ instead he shook his head no. Because he didn’t. He didn’t know this man, even if all of his nerve endings were saying yes. 

Reaching out a hand he blinked and said quickly, “Uh… I’m Merlin.” The blond stared at the proffered hand with thinly veiled contempt. Merlin curled his hand back slowly as he realized his attempt at hospitality was going to be ignored. Irritation flared in him. 

“So I don’t know you.” Merlin bit out a curt ‘no’ and the blond alpha nodded slowly, “Right, and yet you called me ‘friend’.” What. An. Ass. 

“That was my mistake.” He ground out, pushing down the instinct to bare his neck and beg forgiveness. He’d let his omega instincts run his life alot, but he’d rather burn on a pyre than give this prat the satisfaction of winning. There was a strange sweet sort of tang to the alpha’s sandalwood smell. He had said something, Merlin wasn’t quite sure what though. “I could never have a friend who’s such an ass.” 

It was grumbled out as he started to turn away. To leave before his lack of self preservation got the better of him. “Or I who could be so stupid.” The taunt stopped Merlin dead. Oh. So that’s how this was going to go. His magic crackled to life under his skin. “Tell me _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” The rush of want was wholly uncalled for and Merlin was disgusted with himself as he turned back slowly. 

“No.”

“Shall I help you?” 

_Yes._ God it was pathetic. He was pathetic. Even as he tried for nonchalance Merlin knew his ears were flushed. He knew that somewhere hidden in the tang of mint, bright honeysuckle was fighting to come out. He hoped with all his being Gaius’s draught held up against it. “I wouldn’t if I were you.”

For his part the blond looked amused, but Merlin could taste the disdain wafting off him in waves. “What are you gonna do?” He barked out with a humorless laugh. It only served to anger Merlin more. Who the hell did this man think he was? An alpha, sure, but that gave him no right to strut around like a stuck up pillock.

He was taunting. He was goading him and Merlin knew it. He knew it but a part of him still felt the need to fight back. Merlin clenched his hands into fists and growled out, “You have no idea.” 

Arms extended and a smirk firmly in place the other laughed, “Be my guest.” When Merlin made no move the blond’s smirk grew wicked and his taunting grew in volume. Merlin wished instantly he were an alpha. He knew his magic could knock him down a few pegs easily, but Merlin couldn’t use his magic. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against an alpha’s strength, but he never let that stop him before. “Come on!” It was drawled out in that posh way and finally Merlin snapped. 

Pulling his hand back he swung forward to punch the man in his stupidly pretty face but the hit never landed. Suddenly he was being swung around, his arm folded painfully against his back as the alpha pulled him against his chest with a low warning growl. This all faded to the background though, because the second the alpha’s hand gripped the skin at Merlin’s wrist it felt like his chest was going to burst. Surprise flooded the sandalwood smell before it burned out into something Merlin couldn’t quite place. Everything snapped into place instantly.

The next second Merlin was dumped on the ground. Rolling over he slowly looked up at the alpha’s, _his alpha’s_ , face. His jaw had gone slack, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared down at Merlin. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. Warmth enveloped him as he tried to speak. To say anything. He couldn’t though. 

“I’ll throw you in jail for that.” Wait. What? Merlin blinked rapidly up at him. For what exactly. It dawned on Merlin then that obviously the man knew. Merlin was a man. Merlin was clearly an omega. His omega. Meaning Merlin had magic. 

Terror gripped his heart as he forced out, trying to keep up the confidence he no longer felt. “Who do you think you are, the King?” 

“No. I’m his son.” Merlin’s blood ran cold, “Arthur.” 

Merlin really, really hated Camelot.  
\-------

_Arthur._ His alpha. His soulmate. His. _Soulmate._ His soulmate was a complete ass. The next realization was like a bucket of frozen water was dumped over him. His soulmate was the Prince of Camelot. 

He could never do things in halves could he. 

The sound of footsteps echoing off the stone walls pulled him from his thoughts, but he smelled him long before Arthur came into view. The scent was sour and laced with confusion and it made Merlin want to whine. To let his own scent sweeten and soothe the other, even if the mint cover from the draught still hid it. He was disgusted with himself. “So.” Arthur sighed with a frown as he came to stand in front of Merlin’s cell.

Merlin only stared back. “You’re my soulmate.” Arthur continued, watching Merlin carefully, his eyes were narrowed, voice perfectly even and controlled. Had Merlin not been able to smell it on him he would have thought Arthur was unaffected by this revelation. “My omega.” Fear burned his nose and Merlin choked on the rancid tang of burning wood. He was once again reminded of the pyre. The chopping block. 

Biting his lip to stop the quivering, Merlin let his legs drop to stretch out in front of himself. “I suppose I am.” He whispered, voice thick with shame. “When do I burn?” He wasn’t sure what made him ask it. But the air was growing hot and stifling and he couldn’t focus over the pounding of his own heartbeat. He finally found his alpha. 

His alpha was duty bound to have him executed. 

“What?” Merlin’s eyes snapped back to Arthur at his shocked outburst. “I’m not going to-- _What?_ ” The prince’s eyes were wide and his shoulders had grown tense. Distress flooded the dungeon and Merlin tipped his head slightly to the side at it. Was-- was he worried? About someone he just met? Worried for Merlin? “Why can’t I smell you? Mint isn’t a smell associated with omegas.” Arthur blurted before his jaw snapped shut and tensed. 

That was… huh. “Gaius made me a draught to hide it. I’m a male omega. It’d get me killed if someone recognized the smell.” He said it so plainly, that it frustrated him that Arthur had to even ask. A low growl came from Arthur and Merlin narrowed his eyes. This was… too much. Too much, too fast. He bit down on the whine that threatened to escape again. 

Arthur shuffled nervously, brows drawn together slightly. “Because they always have magic.” Merlin nodded and shrugged not denying the unasked question. “Well, see, here’s the thing.” He stepped forward and wrapped his hands around the iron bars. His features settled into something fierce that made Merlin’s stomach flutter, “If anyone tries to touch you? I’ll rip their fucking throat out.” Merlin swallowed and his lips parted slightly as he bit his bottom lip, Arthur tracked the movement.

What was he supposed to say to that? 

“You’re mine, Merlin. I’ve waited years to find you. I’m not letting anyone take you from me now.” 

“Yet you still threw me in jail.” Merlin forced out, his head was still spinning. Arthur let the hard look melt away into something soft and so perfectly wonderful that Merlin’s breath caught again. At this rate, Arthur was going to kill Merlin himself without even meaning to. It was ridiculous. 

“Yet I still threw you in jail.” He agreed with a soft laugh, he smelled like sunlight filtering through a forest. Like a campfire crackling happily in the summer night. He smelled like home.  
\-------

Arthur decided two weeks later that honeysuckle was in fact the best thing he’d ever smelled.


End file.
